1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a data processing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A CPU, which is a typical data processing device, incorporates a storage device (e.g., register) and performs arithmetic processing using data, a command, or the like stored in the storage device, in many cases. An arithmetic result is stored in the storage device (see Patent Document 1).